The specific aims of this proposal are 1) to conduct and expand the services of the diagnostic laboratory to support programs of health assessment, diagnosis, and control and prevention of diseases of laboratory animals; 2) to develop and apply new methods for the detection of diseases of experimental animals; 3) to recognize and characterize diseases of animals which are potential models of human diseases; 4) to conduct research to characterize infectious and noninfectious diseases of laboratory animals, to elucidate pathogenesis, and to develop appropriate treatment, control and prevention methods; and 5) to develop and improve a resource of animal material for teaching comparative medicine and pathology. Our methods to accomplish these goals include improving our health care and diagnostic laboratory support programs and expanding research endeavors in comparative medicine and pathology. Ultimately, our purpose is to provide the total of animal care and support required to provide UTSMC investigators with healthy, characterized animals for their research programs and to maintain the animals in a manner that promotes stability and well being.